The Wonders of a Mall
by Amaya77
Summary: Read about Maliks, Isis' and Bakuras adventures in West Edmonton Mall!
1. A dream and a birthday gift

The Wonders of a Mall  
  
Amaya: Ok, this is my first fanfic, so even if it sucks, I need you guys to give me reveiws on how to make my next ones... uh..  
  
Yugi: un-suck?  
  
Amaya: no one asked you, yugi. Your not even in the story, so shoo.  
  
Yugi: *pouts*  
  
Amaya: Well, your yami does have a short part in the beginning^_^  
  
Yugi: ooh yay! *starts reading* hey, wait a minute!!!  
  
Amaya: to the story everyone! PS warnings of Yaoi and foul language:P _________________________________________________________  
  
*"Excuse me, master Malik? I have cleaned all of your bathrooms in your lovely, large mansion. Is there anything else I may do for you?" Yami Yugi requested.  
  
"Hmm, well, I guess you can have the honor of rubbing my feet" Malik said smuggly.  
  
"As you wish, master" Yami Yugi replied.  
  
As Malik relaxed, Bakura had walked up to him, wearing nothing but leather pants.  
  
"Malik?" Bakura said in a sexy voice.  
  
"Yes?" Malik said, smiling.  
  
-In Isis' voice- "do you know where all of my bras are?"  
  
"WHAT??" Malik screamed.*  
  
... "Malik..Malik.." a voice called.  
  
Malik sprung up in bed. "Wha, wha?"  
  
"I asked if you knew where my bras were" Isis asked, a little annoyed.  
  
"Oh, Oh, ok. You're my sister asking where your braas..  
  
*FLASHBACK OF 2 DAYS AGO*  
  
"HAHA!! You stupid Junior High kids!! You can't get you water balloons WAY up here!" Malik shouted madly from his buildings roof, flinging water balloons with his sisters bras.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
"..Oh, uh sorry Isis, I don't" Malik says, sweatdropping. "Why?"  
  
"Oh, well I'm packing". She replied.  
  
"Whaa?? Packing for what??" Malik said, surprised.  
  
"Oh, well I was gonna tell you after your birthday breakfast, but I'll tell you now. I got us plane tickets to fly to Edmonton Canada!" Isis said excitedly.  
  
".." Malik sat, staring at his sister.  
  
"Well?" Isis said.  
  
"Its not my birthday" was all Malik said  
  
Isis*sweatdrop* "I know that! I know its tomorrow, but-"  
  
"Its not tomorrow either!" Malik said. Its December 23rd! Holy Ra.." Malik said, trying to sound pissed.  
  
"Yes, it is!" Isis said angrily. You came home Saturday night after being drunk with Bakura or something, slept all day Sunday, and now, here we are, 4:00am, me telling you something nice while you try and figure out what day it is."  
  
".. But why are you up so early?" Malik asked, not caring he slept a whole day.  
  
"I couldn't sleep, even though our plane ride isn't untill 11:40 tonight." Isis said happily.  
  
"..."  
  
"So we should arrive there in the morning sometime," Isis said, rolling her eyes "and I have already reserved a big hotel room at West Edmonton Mall, an Egyptian theme room, actually(Amaya: PS I have never actually been to West Edmonton Mall, so I don't know if they have an egyptian theme room or not, but they probably do^_^) and we have it for five whole nights, through Christmas and everything!" Isis said.  
  
"..Whats a mall?" Malik asked curiously.  
  
"OH BROTHER you really need to get out more! All you ever do is go to arcades and bars with Bakura, or go motorcycling on your damn bike wasting MY money on gas for it!" Isis complained.  
  
"Yikes!" Malik said, annoyed. "Man, I was just asking what a fucking mall was!"  
  
"Ok, well its just a very large place, with tons of shops and arcades and junk food stores and.."  
  
"Arcades and junk food!! YES!!" Malik shouted. *finally, something sounds good about this lame ass trip* He thought  
  
"Yes, well, I thought you would like that part." Isis said, smiling.  
  
Malik *YAWNS* "Ok, I'll get up to start packing, I guess, and for my breakfast" he said, throwing his legs over the side of the bed and standing up, the blanket falling down.  
  
"AWWW, jeese, Malik! At least wear some underpants to bed!" Isis yelled, covering her eyes and walking out of the room to go get the breakfast started.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Amaya: Well, I guess that's the first chapter. I'll get the next up right away. Uh oh.gtg!*runs away with yugi chasing after her with knife* 


	2. question

Amaya: Ok here is the second chap. Please enjoys  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Malik walks out of his room, yawning again wearing sphinx boxers and puppy slippers.  
  
"So, what are you making me?" Malik asked as he ventured to the couch in his Sis' apartment and turned on the tv.  
  
"Oh, just some bacon, eggs and pancakes" Isis said. "Do you want chocolate milk or orange juice?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, umm." Malik replied, staring at the tv.  
  
"what are you watching?" Isis asked, walking over and peering at the tv. "AHHHHHH!!!!! Gross!!!" She screamed, running away. "I thought you and Bakura were going out??"  
  
"Well, ya, sometimes I guess.." Malik said blankly.  
  
"Well, whats with the non- gay porn, especially at 4:20 in the morning?" She asked, still surprised.  
  
Malik *Changing channel because of commercial* "Its not a crime to like both!" He said, smiling. "I'm interested in BOTH human bodies" he said.  
  
*Isis rolls eyes*  
  
*Malik comes across weather channel* --Now moving on to Canada. Normal winter weather in Alberta, cold with snow.-- ~S-n-o-w??~ Malik thought.  
  
"Hey Isis, your smart. Whats..S-N-O-W?" Malik asked.  
  
"Well, I don't think Domino gets much, but we wouldn't know because we moved here during spring after the little incident we had on Keibas stupid blimp." Isis said, "But it is like hail in a soft, white, flaky form" she finished.  
  
Malik lifted his eyebrow "And, where is .. Ed-mon-tun?" he asked  
  
"In Alberta" Isis said.  
  
Malik groaned.  
  
"Whats your problem" Isis asked curiously.  
  
"They're getting cold weather and snow in Al-bur-tah! I HATE the cold more then the bloody pharaoh!" he complained.  
  
"Oh, you just have to deal with the cold a little bit. We'll be in the mall most of the time" Isis said.  
  
~Good Ra, I can go to arcades and junk food places here, without the cold. Hmmm.. Maybe I'll enjoy it all a *little* more if Bakura tags along.~ Malik thought.  
  
..After breakfast....  
  
"Uhhh. hey, Isis?" Malik said.  
  
"Yes Malik?" she replied  
  
"Im just gonna go over to Bakuras and Ryous for a little while, ok?" he said.  
  
"Well, I guess you can pack a little later since its still early. Go, and hurry up" She said.  
  
"Yea, cya sis!" Malik said and he was gone.  
  
*Within minutes*  
  
*DING DONG*  
  
Malik stood, wondering if his boyfriend would be pissed about him waking him up so early.  
  
His thoughts were interupted by Bakura opening the door. "AHHH!!" screamed Malik.  
  
Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Whats your problem?" He said. "You RANG the bell"  
  
"How did you answer so fast?" Malik asked "What time did you get up?"  
  
"Malik, I never went to bed." Bakura said, smirking.  
  
Malik peered over Bakuras shoulder to see a fully awake Ryou happily watering plants  
  
"What about peace keeper over there?" Malik asked.  
  
"Oh, he was up before I came home for some reason" Bakura said.  
  
Malik raised his eyebrows "Oh" he said.  
  
"So, why'd you come already?" Bakura said.  
  
"Oh, uheheh, I was gonna ask you if you wanted to come on a trip with me and Isis" Malik asked nervously.  
  
Bakura raised his other eyebrow. "Where too?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
"To, erm, Cana-"  
  
"No way Malik!" Bakura said. "Look, I have nothing against Canada, but it is so bloody cold there I wont be able to-" He turned around, distracted.  
  
Bakura was interupted by Ryou playing his Spice Girls tape and dancing like them in their songs.  
  
Bakura turned back around quickly, eyes wide "OK YOU TALKED ME INTO IT" He said quickly. He shut the door and walked past Malik to his motorcycle. "Come on, lets go to your apartment" he said, hopping onto the back.  
  
Malik blinked a couple of times, then went after Bakura to drive back to Isis with the news.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___  
  
Amaya: Okeey dokee ill get chap 3 up soon 


	3. packing and such

Amaya: Ok, I wrote this chapter in a different way. Tell me if I shood keep doing it that way or the way I n the first 2 chaps ok?  
  
Yugi: It sucks either way!*pouts more*  
  
Amaya: Oh, good Ra Yugi! Ill put you in the next fic OK??  
  
Yugi: Ok, fine. But YOY BETTER NOT MAKE ME A MAID FOR MALIK OR SOMETHING!!  
  
Amaya:Heheh, I wont *crosses fingers* By the way, do you know where Malik or Bakura are?  
  
Yugi: no, why  
  
Amaya:... enjoy the story everyone!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
*at Isis' apartment*  
  
Isis: "What?? You went over to Bakuras to ask him to come with us?"  
  
Malik: "Uhh. yea, is that ok?"  
  
Isis: "Hmm, I don't think it's a problem besides the fact that we still need to get him a ticket. Ok, I will pay for half, being the generous person I am, and you, Bakura, pay for the other half. Do you think you have the money?"  
  
Bakura: "Uh, yeaa, I think I took a couple thousand dollars from Ryou". *reaches into pocket, retrieving many hundred doller bills.*  
  
Malik, smiling: "Wow! Nice work man!"  
  
Isis: "Bakura, you stole all of that money??"  
  
Bakura: "Its no big deal. With all of the cash Ryou has, he'll never notice"  
  
Malik: "What are you talking about! I knew Ryou made a lot of money from a job you wont tell me,"*lifts an eyebrow* "But don't you think he will notice enough money gone to go on a plane and get drunk for five nights?"  
  
Isis: "WHAT! You two are NOT getting drunk the whole time we are there! We are gonna have a nice, fun, wholesum trip to this mall."  
  
Malik and Bakura: "Great.."  
  
Isis: *evil glare* "you don't even have any clothes packed or anything! EITHER of you, and Bakura, you better go back home and pack now."  
  
Bakura: *remembers dancing Ryou* "UH.. Heheh, id rather um, not"  
  
Isis: "Well what the hell are you going to wear for five days in Edmonton?"  
  
Bakura: "Well, you said that there were, what clothes-shops in this moll of yours, so ill go but clothes there once we get there."  
  
Isis: "Its not a moll, it's a mall."  
  
Bakura: "Yea, whatever"  
  
Isis: "groan.. please tell me you two wont act like social outcasts the whole time we're there or else I will so ditch you"  
  
Malik: smiles "Really?"  
  
Isis: Groans again and walks off to room.  
  
Malik: "soo, what should we do now?"  
  
Bakura. "I know! Porn and beer!"  
  
Malik: "You always have the best ideas" kisses Bakura  
  
*10:00pm, Monday*  
  
Isis: "Ok guys ready to go- Hey! You guys!!"  
  
Malik and Bakura: asleep on couch  
  
Isis: "Oh good Ra! MALIK!!" *punches Malik in the head*  
  
Malik: "ahhh!!!! WHAT THE HELL??"  
  
Isis: "We have to go to the airport dumbass! Wheres your luggage?"  
  
Malik: stares "Uhh, I believe its in my room.." *runs too room*  
  
*5 minutes later*  
  
Malik: enters room with nasty backpack  
  
Isis: "What took so long?"  
  
Malik: "Uhh. well I had to pack"*sweatdrop*  
  
Isis:*smacks head* "Whatever.. what did you pack?" *walks over to Maliks bag and opens*  
  
Isis: Lets see, 2 purple shirts, 2 pairs of black pants, no clean underpants" *looks up at Malik*  
  
Malik:*rolls eyes* "fine fine.." *goes back to room to retrieve said underpants*  
  
Isis: "hmm that looks about it, except for 2 bottles of beer"  
  
Bakura: "Uhh.. ill take one of those" *takes bottle of beer and hides behind blue coat*  
  
Malik: * enters living room again* "There happy?"  
  
Isis: "More sphinx boxers and" *smiles* " Your puppy slippers?"  
  
Malik: *blushes* "uhh, yes.."  
  
Bakura, laughing: "Hahaha! I cant believe you have puppy slippers man!"  
  
Malik: "Ahh, whatever!" *stuffs in boxers and slippers* "Lets go already!"  
  
Isis: "Ok, the buss should be here in about 3 minutes"  
  
Malik: "WHAT??! Ive never been on a bus! Isnt it a big, smelly, nasty thing with" *Shudders* "Peepol on it??"  
  
Isis: "Yes! Stop with your stupid clean freak thing while we're out! Besides, YOU only shower like, every five days Malik!"  
  
Malik: "Well what can I say? I was born with virtually no sweat glands"  
  
Bakura: "I know that all too well" *smiles*  
  
Malik: *smiles back and winks*  
  
Isis: "You two are gross, now lets go, the bus is probably here!.."  
  
*outside apartment building*  
  
Isis: "Well, heres the bus guys! Come on"  
  
Malik:*shaking violently* "Oh Ra, save me"  
  
Bakura: "Oh, come on, man. Its not as bad as It seems, I think.."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Amaya: Well, there you go. I'm gonna put up the next chap right after I get back from going to pick up my brother with my dad and getting junk food.  
  
Malik: Yea, yea, listen, PLEASE don't make me go on a 'bus'! please, please???  
  
Amaya: Malik, whered u come from? Actually, never mind, I don't want to know. But you are going on the bus. For a whole chapter, actually!  
  
Malik: Oh, Ra.. 


	4. bus and plane ride

Amaya: ok time to get the next chapter up. Oh, and yugi, yami, anzu, im thinking of putting you in the story after all  
  
Yugi: REALLY?? Yay! what made you change your mind  
  
Amaya: Uhh, im not sure..  
  
Yami: Hmm, that's fine, as long as Malik doesn't try to steal my puzzle or call me 'Stupid Pharoh'  
  
Amaya: Im not making any promises, yami. Wheres Anzu?  
  
Yugi:*blush* um, I don't know  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
*on the bus*  
  
Isis: "Malik, will you calm down? The bus isnt that dirty! And you practically arent even on the seat."  
  
Malik:*on edge of seat* "How can you say that?? Look at all of these marks and stains! Im pretty sure this cloth isnt supposed to be multicolored."  
  
Bakura: *notices everyone staring* "Malik, stop being such a dork. At least you have extra clothes! And the seats back here probably arent as gross as the ones up there."  
  
Malik: "They are PROBABLY all equally gross, Bakura. Besides, I didn't want to sit up there because that fat guy reading the comics really, REALLY smells."  
  
Fat guy: *glares*  
  
*10 minutes later*  
  
Isis: "Good Ra, this is taking forever! We're gonna be late!"  
  
Malik: *shaking violently, still*  
  
Little girl: *skips down aisle to Malik* "Hiya! Im Amy! Whats your name?"  
  
Malik: *Automaticly sits still, staring at Amys hands* "oh-my-Ra.."  
  
Amy: "Whats wrong, mister? Oh, do you want to pet my beetle?" *Puts beetle on Malik*  
  
Malik: *screeches like a girl* "OH RA!! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" *Jumps up and runs up and down aisle*  
  
*crunch*  
  
Amy: "WAAAH!! You meanie!"  
  
*everyone stares*  
  
Isis: "Oh no.." *shakes head*  
  
Bakura: "HAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!" *falls off seat laughing*  
  
Bus driver: "We are currently at the Airport."  
  
Isis: "Oh, thank Ra we're here!" *starts dragging a hystarical Bakura and Insane Malik off the bus, with everyone watching*  
  
Malik: "OH MY RA! BEETLE AND ASS GERMS ALL OVER MY PANTS!! I NEED TO CHANGE MY PANTS!!"  
  
Isis: "Malik stop it"  
  
Bakura*crying from laughter* "Oh, man, Malik! You sure know how to put on a show man!!"  
  
Malik: "yeah yeah.." *sprays pants with mini- disinfectant*  
  
Isis: "disinfectant?"  
  
*inside airport, waiting for plane*  
  
Isis: "Malik, sit down will you?"  
  
Malik: "No way, these seats look even grosser then the ones on the bus!"  
  
*people staring again*  
  
--Attention people. The Domino to Edmonton plane has arrived. Please make your way onto the plane.--  
  
Isis: "Yes this is it! Are you two ready?"  
  
Malik: "*takes deep breath* I guess so. Sitting on those seats for hours.."  
  
Isis: "Bakura?"  
  
Bakura: "...zZzZ.."  
  
Isis: "BAKURA WAKE UP!!"  
  
Bakura: "*cough* Eh? What?"  
  
Isis: "Its time to go! Wipe the spit from your mouth, for petes sake!"  
  
Bakura: "Hunh?" *wipes mouth* "Oh, heheh."  
  
*on plane*  
  
Flight attendent: "Um, sir, can I help you?"  
  
Malik: *standing up while everyone else is seated* "Yes, I need some paper towels"  
  
Flight attendent: "May I ask why?"  
  
Malik: "NO!"  
  
Attendent: "ok,ok, if you sit down, I will go get your paper towels."  
  
Malik: "No! I need the paper towels for the seat naïve!"  
  
Attendent pissed: "it looks clean and dry to me"  
  
Malik: "looks can be diceving.."  
  
Isis: "Malik, stop.."  
  
Old man: "Will you please sit down so we can take off, you whipper snapper?"  
  
Malik: "Bite me, old man!"  
  
People on plane:*gasps*  
  
Isis: "Oh Ra.."  
  
Bakura: *starts laughing again*  
  
Attendent: "Please people settle down. Ill go and get your stupid paper towels!"  
  
Isis: "Malik, cant you just act normal for once? Holy crap.."  
  
Bakura: *still laughng* "Way to tell the old guy off dude!"  
  
Old guy: "Hmpf!"  
  
Flight attendent: "Here are you paper towels, 'sir'. Now please sit down so we can take off."  
  
Malik: *grabs towels and lays them on seat and sits*  
  
*seconds pass*  
  
Isis: "Malik, Bakura, what are you doing?"  
  
Malik and Bakura: *seat belts done tight and both grasping armrests while people watch in amusement*  
  
Malik: "Well, whats going to happen??" *loosens grip slightly*  
  
Isis: "The plane will tilt and we will flyyyyy awaayyyy." *makes gestures with her hands*  
  
Malik: "grr.."  
  
-- We will now be taking flight. Please make sure all seat belts are done up.-  
  
Malik: "Oh Ra.."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Amaya: okees hope you enjoyed it!  
  
Malik: Im at least glad you gave me paper towels for the seat. 


	5. The first night

Amaya: I think that the chapters are too short, and I am bored, so I am going to make this chapter longer.  
  
Yami: I wonder what kinds of stuff will happen in this chapter.  
  
Malik: Oh shut up, pharoh!  
  
Yami: Make me.  
  
Malik: I will!!  
  
*Malik pounces on yami and creates a dustcloud from fighting*  
  
Amaya: *sweatdrop * Right then, heres the chapter..  
  
Malik: "zZzZzZzZz."  
  
Bakura: "..ZzZzZzZzZzZ..."  
  
Isis: "Excuse me miss?"  
  
Flight attendent: "Yes?"  
  
Isis: "Can I please get two glasses of cold water please?"  
  
Attendent: "Yes of coarse. Please wait."  
  
*a few minutes pass*  
  
Attendent: "Here you go miss!"  
  
Isis: "Thank you."  
  
Isis: *picks up glasses of water and pours on the heads of the boys sleeping beside her on either side*  
  
Malik and Bakura: "AHHHH!"  
  
Isis: "Holy crap! Shut up!"  
  
Malik: "Whats wrong now??"  
  
Isis: "The pilot said we will touch down within minutes"  
  
Bakura: *YAWN* "Really? Already?"  
  
Isis: "No, not already, you two idiots have been sleeping for hours."  
  
Malik: "Heheh, oh."  
  
*in several minutes*  
  
Isis: "Well, here we are!!"  
  
Malik: *crying* Isis, its soo cold!!!"  
  
Isis: "No its not, we're still inside!!"  
  
Malik: *sweatdrop* "ohh.."  
  
Bakura: "Man, look at all of the clothes these people are wearing! You'd think we landed in the north pole or somethong!"  
  
Malik: "haha you said some thong!"  
  
Bakura: "No I didn't! I said something!"  
  
Isis: "Will you both shut up! People are staring at the two long haired boys talking about thongs!!"  
  
Malik: "Bakuras is longer then mine!"  
  
Bakura: "Really, my what"  
  
Malik: "Haha very funny. Your hair, einstein."  
  
Isis: "You two are so childish."  
  
Malik: "Besides Bakura, you know my you know what is longer by FAR"  
  
Bakura: "Yeah right! You almost scream when I fu-"  
  
Isis: "You two!! That's enough!!  
  
*outside*  
  
Malik: "OH GOOD RA! IM COMPLETELY FREEZING MY SACK OFF HERE!!"  
  
Isis: "MALIK!! Stop shouting!! Its only -3 out here!"  
  
Malik: "I have still never been so cold EVER!! What if I get frostbite??"  
  
Isis: "You wont get frostbite. Here I see the bus. Itll be here in less then a minute."  
  
Malik: "Oh Ra not another bus!!"  
  
Isis: "Wheres Bakura?"  
  
Bakura: "Uhhhnh!!"  
  
Malik: *looks over to light post* "AHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!" *falls into snow, in spite of cold*  
  
Isis: *runs over to Bakura* "Bakura! You liked the light post?? What is your problem?!?"  
  
Bakura: "I un ae a olem! Er as a ice of cocola oh ha lihh os!!"  
  
Isis: "what??"  
  
Malik: *on his feet again, wiping tears from his eyes* "ahahaa.. He said he doesn't have a problem, there was a piece of chocolate on there. It must have been frozen on by some kid, seeing how low he is" *smiles and spanks Bakura*  
  
Bakura: "uhh!! Un ahe alana o ee!"  
  
Malik: "heheh I will if I want to!"  
  
Isis: Peoples eyes have been on us ever since we left the apartment, but this cuts the cake!!"  
  
Bakura: "Ahhk?"  
  
Malik *at same time*: "Cake?"  
  
Isis: "Oh brother. Oh no, the bus is nearly here! I don't know what to to to Bakura!! Its too warm where we live to know what to do in this kind of situation!"  
  
Malik: ".. We have to pour something warm on his tounge so itll come off"  
  
Isis: "wow, that makes sense! Whered you learn that bro?"  
  
Malik: "It was on a *snicker* childs safety program, why I was watching it I don't know"  
  
Bakura: "oh, uht uuh!"  
  
Malik: "Make me."  
  
Bakura: " I ill!!" *flails arms toward Malik*  
  
Malik: "Haha, you cant get me!"  
  
Isis: "The bus!! Hey wait, Malik you stay here, ill be right back"  
  
Malik: "where are you go-AH!"  
  
Bakura: *Pokes stomach of Malik*  
  
Malik: "Once we get you off there, you are so dead!!!"  
  
Isis: *runs up to bus driver* "Hello, excuse me, may I please take your coffee? I need to get.." *turns around and watches Bakura and Malik act like idiots* "I, uh, want to help those strangers over there"  
  
Bus driver: "Oh, that's very nice of you. Sure, here you go"  
  
Isis: "Thank you sir. Oh, and can you wait for me as I help them? I need to go on this bus"  
  
Bus driver: "anything for a cute one like you" *winks*  
  
Isis: *smiles weakly* "thanx.." *runs over to a spanking Malik and a crying Bakura*  
  
Isis: "Malik piss off will you??"  
  
Malik: "I should be able to have some fun while were in this frozen hell!"  
  
Cute blonde guy holding tim hortons cup and wearing Canada flag headband:* frowns*  
  
Malik: "Oh, I don't really mean that. Really, I just don't like the cold, so I just snapped. I really love Canada!" (Amaya: And so do I! Yay vancouver island!!)  
  
Blonde guy: *smiles and winks *  
  
Bakura: *bonks head of Malik*  
  
Malik: "Aeyy!! Whats your problem!"  
  
Bakura: "I have a frozen/melted tongue and my boyfriend is hitting on some cute Canadian guy!"  
  
Isis: "You guys, this isnt the time. Im tired so lets just go on the bus already!"  
  
Bakura and Malik:*Grumbles and follows Isis*  
  
*on bus*  
  
Little boy: "Mommy, whats wrong with that man?"  
  
Mommy: "Well son, I guess he is just a foolish teen who never wears a jacket."  
  
Little boy: "Well, what else is wrong with him?"  
  
Mommy: "Well, maybe he is on the very edge of his seat because he is afraid of ass germs"  
  
Little boy: "No, I mean why is he kissing that other man?"  
  
Mommy: ". Well, he is a teenager.."  
  
Isis: *groan..*  
  
*At West Edmonton Mall, outside*  
  
Isis: "You two were acting very inappropriate on the bus, I hope you know! Jeese save it for another time.."  
  
Malik and Bakura: *stares up at huge building with mouthes open*  
  
Isis: "What?"  
  
Malik: "Why are we at a mansion?"  
  
Isis: "No, this is the mall"  
  
Bakura: "HOLY CRAP!"  
  
Little kid: "daddy, im scared"  
  
Daddy: *covers kids eyes and runs away*  
  
Isis: "Try to act more appropriate inside, ok you guys? Lets just go to our room  
  
*inside room*  
  
Malik: "Ahh, warmpth again. It almost feels warmer because of this desert room!"  
  
Isis: *smiles * "I thought you wouls like it!"  
  
Bakura: *Falls onto bed and goes to sleep*  
  
Malik: "I don't think Bakura gets enough ruffage"  
  
Isis: *laughs*  
  
Malik: *kicks off shoes and goes half under covers on same bed and falls asleep instantly*  
  
Amaya: Well I hope everyone was happy I got a longer chapter up  
  
Bakura: You didn't have to do the whole tougne stuck to the post thing though!  
  
Amaya: Well, I based it on a story Yami told me  
  
Bakura: What!!  
  
Yami: *whistles innocently*  
  
Bakura: Im gonna kill you!!  
  
Yami: uh oh.. *runs away*  
  
Bakura: *chases after him* 


	6. a choking dolphin and a certain Mpuzzle

Amaya: Dum de dum.. I cant sleep, I don't know If I am bummed out about the fact I have to go back to school tommorow (because its Sunday, 2:30 am) or what, but I will write yet another chapter  
  
Malik: I don't have to go to school  
  
Yami Yugi: When you really should instead of leeching off of your sister.  
  
Malik: Shut UP, you stupid pharoh!  
  
Yami: Make me.  
  
Malik: I FUCKING WILL!! *starts to fight with yami again*  
  
Amaya:.. Rright ok so please enjoys.  
  
Malik: "Grrroooooaaannnn."  
  
Isis: "Good morning Malik"  
  
Malik: *scratches ass* "What time is it?"  
  
Isis: "11:00"  
  
Malik: "Really?? That early?"  
  
Isis: "Yup."  
  
Malik: *looks around* "Wheres Bakura?"  
  
Isis: "Showering. He says he wants to take advantage of having a srong nozle because Ryou has a soft spray one at home"  
  
Malik: "Hes in the shower? Great" *Goes into bathroom*  
  
Isis: "Oh brother"  
  
*Noon*  
  
Bakura and Malik: *watching tv*  
  
Isis: *enters hotel room with armfulls of shopping bags* "What are you two doing!! Why arent you out in the mall doing something?"  
  
Malik: "Because we have a 50" tv in here!!"  
  
Isis: "I don't care! Get out there and do something! You can sit around and watch tv at home."  
  
Malik: "Make us!"  
  
Isis: *evil glare*  
  
*outside hotel room*  
  
Bakura: "Your sister is disturbingly strong."  
  
Malik: "Yea yea so what are we going to do??"  
  
Bakura: "Well, im hungry, so lets go and try to find some food."  
  
Malik: "Good plan"  
  
--attention shoppers! The dolphin show will start in 15 minutes. That is all--  
  
Malik: "They have animals in this building?"  
  
*at the food court*  
  
Bakura: "Gods look at all of these people.."  
  
Malik: *sigh* Well, lets go and try to get somthing to eats  
  
Bakura: "Id rather go eat a squirrel then do this. How did you talk me into going here??"  
  
Malik: "Well, you just cant say no to me!"  
  
Bakura: "Uh. any ways how about we go to.. dairy queen? I am NOT going to McPukes or kentucky fried shit"  
  
Malik: "I agree"  
  
*ordering at dairy queen*  
  
Malik: "Uhhm.. ill have a burger and a coke"  
  
Bakura: "Ill have a cheeseburger and a oreo blizzard" ~I loove oreo blizzards~  
  
Cashier: "Uhh.. actually, we just ran out of oreos for the blizzards"  
  
Bakura: "Fine. Just the damn burger then"  
  
*finding a table*  
  
Malik: "Bakura! Let it go!"  
  
Bakura: "Well those stupid fat asses at dairy queen never have oreos!!"  
  
Malik: "Yea, well, what'r ya gonna do."  
  
Bakura: *pissed* "GASP" *looks at little kid with oreo blizzard*  
  
Bakura: "Malik!! That kid has the last oreo blizzard!!"  
  
Malik: *smiling* "So, what are ya gonna do about it?"  
  
Bakura: "..."*staring at Malik*  
  
Malik: "..."*staring at Bakura*  
  
Bakura: *grabs little kids bizzard* "RUN!!!"  
  
Little kid: "WHAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
*near dolphin show*  
  
Malik: "Nice work!"  
  
Bakura: "Thank you, thank you"  
  
*walking across bridge near dolphin show*  
  
--AND NOW, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE DOLPHIN SHOW WILL BEGIN!--  
  
*dolphin jumps out of water*  
  
Bakura: "AHH!! WHAT THE HELL!"*drops blizzard into water below bridge*  
  
Dolphin: *gets distracted and goes after blizzard*  
  
Malik: "Uh oh.."  
  
Dolphin trainer: "Uhh, Flipper, come back here girl!!"  
  
Dolphin: *Starts choking on blizzard cup*  
  
Malik: "Damn it Bakura! Lets get outta here before someone sees us!"  
  
*at an elevator*  
  
Bakura: "Damn dolphin! What the hell are they doing with a filthy gross animal in a building!!"  
  
Malik: "Hah you sound like me"  
  
Bakura: "?"  
  
Malik: "Filthy and gross are two of my most commonly used words."  
  
Bakura: *raises eyebrows* "I know.."  
  
Malik: "Uh, anyways, im pretty sure a lot of people got a good look at the people that choked the dolphin, so im thinking now would be a good time to go and buy some new clothes.  
  
Bakura: "Sounds like a plan. So, what are these buttons for? I tried pressing both and these doors didn't open."  
  
Malik: "Well, I guess we should go and look for some clo-"  
  
*elevator doors open*  
  
Malik:*shrieks like girl again and jumps back* "hey the doors opened!"  
  
Bakura: "Lets go in then"  
  
*in elevator*  
  
Bakura: "Hmm, none of these other buttons have 'clothes stores' on them. Just numbers and symbols."  
  
Malik: "Well, whats your favorate number?"  
  
Bakura: "What difference does that make?"  
  
Malik: "Well, just press the one with your favorate number on it, I don't know"  
  
Bakura: "What a stupid idea!"  
  
Malik: "Fine einstein! Tell me what we shoul-"  
  
*elevator doors close auotomaticly*  
  
Malik: "Wha-whats going on??"  
  
*elevator lurches upward, making Bakura fall ontop of Malik*  
  
Both: *stare at each other and start making out*  
  
*when elevator gets to top of mall*  
  
*elevator opens*  
  
People on other side: "Gasp!"  
  
Malik: "What! Ever see two guys make out before in a moving room before?"  
  
Malik and Bakura: *get up and leave*  
  
*walking down mall, searching for clothes stores*  
  
--attention shoppers, we are afraid we will not be having any more dolphin shows for a while due to a tragedy that's happened to our dolphin--  
  
Bakura: "We really need to find a clothes store! And maybe a hat stor and a sungla-"  
  
*Malik drags Bakura behind wall*  
  
Bakura: "What are you doing??"  
  
Malik: *eyes red* "It's the pharoh.."  
  
*in hallway*  
  
Joey: "Come on yu guys! I wanta go se whad happened to the dolphin!"  
  
Yami: "All in time Joey"  
  
Anzu: "Uhh.. yugi?"  
  
Yugi: "Yea, Anzu?"  
  
Anzu: "Doyouwanttogoontheferriswheelwithmeatgalexyland?"  
  
Yugi: "uh.." *blushes* "sure!"  
  
*back behind wall*  
  
Bakura: Malik, what dou you want to plan on doing?  
  
Malik: "Well, first off, run over there and take MY puzzle, and then later go to 'Galexy Land' with a couple of buckets of stuff from the girls room, and go on the, what is it, 'fariz weel' above a certain hikari and his girlfriend!"  
  
Bakura: "Really, your gonna take the puzzle?"  
  
Malik: "YES"! so you, um, lets see, take this *hands Bakura disinfectant* Go to the nearest mens room and start spraying. Ill be there soon. Lets go!"  
  
*Malik and Bakura take off in different directions*  
  
Malik: *running* ~Im finally gonna get the puzzle! Yes yes yes!!~  
  
Bakura: *running* ~Me and Malik will have all of the millenium items in no time!!~  
  
*in hallway*  
  
Yami: "Well, what do you three want to do after we go see the dol-  
  
*tan, purple and blonde flash goes by*  
  
Yami: "Arhh! Oh no, my puzzle! Yugi, its gone! The puzzles gone!"  
  
Yugi: "Oh no! But who would take it??"  
  
Anzu:. "you don't think.."  
  
*In nearest mens room*  
  
Bakura: *spraying walls, sinks and toilets with disinfectent* "That's one weird, hot Egyptian im seeing"  
  
Malik: *bursts into room *  
  
Bakura: "You got it!! The Puzzle, you actually got the puzzle, dude!"  
  
Amaya: I will start on the next par-  
  
Yami and Yugi: YOU LET MALIK TAKE THE PUZZLE??  
  
Amaya: Uhh.. umm.  
  
Malik: Thank you!! OH GODS thank you!!  
  
Amaya: Thank me later Malik! I have to go!!! *Amaya runs away with Yami and Yugi running after her tossing blades and Ryou's spice girls cds*  
  
Ryou: Oh NO!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: YES!! 


	7. makeover!

Amaya: *in hiding* -whispering- hi everyone. I hope I didn't give away any info in the last name of my chapter, so I will be sure to name this one something that doesn't.  
  
Yami and Yugi: "Amaya we know your around here somewhere" ___________________________________________________________________-  
  
Bakura: "Malik, I cant believe that after that whole event on the blimp that just in a second you get the puzzle from the pharoh!"  
  
Malik: "I know, maybe it was a good thing we came to Canada! Its seems to give us good luck, except for,ya know the whole killing a dolphin thing. Which reminds me that even though we must celebrate the fact that I have retrieved the puzzle, we must also go for the clothes already!"  
  
Bakura: "Yea, your right."  
  
Malik: "Ok, hide the puzzle in one of your 'inside' pockets of your coat, ok?  
  
Bakura: "Got it"  
  
Malik: "Lets go, now! We have two different sets of people looking for us now. The closest store will do, you know, unless it's a 'feminine' store.  
  
Bakura: "Ok"  
  
Bakura and Malik: *leave mens room with hair in their faces.*  
  
Malik: "Lets see.. Wal-mart.. that looks ok. Lets go"  
  
*inside wal-mart*  
  
Malik: "man look at these bland clothes! Ya, they do the job of clothes, but they have no style to them  
  
Bakura: *notices his exact pants, shirt and blue coat in the store* "uh, yea.."  
  
Malik:*looking at hoodie* ~hmm, MIND CONTROL it says.This sounds good for me!~  
  
Bakura: "What are you looking at?" *looks at hoodie* "Hmm, a XL black hoodie that says MIND CONTROL in gold and has a picture of a swirling eye on it? Wow, its like it was made for you man! Plus, you always wear purple and always show your skin, so no one will suspect you would wear something like this, especially XL"  
  
Malik: "And with your big coat and long shirt, you're the other way" *smirks*  
  
*about half an hour later*  
  
Malik: *leaves store wearing baggy jeans and his black hoodie, a black headband with a Canadian flag on it (Amaya: Remember the blonde guy at the airport?^_^) and black sunglasses.  
  
Bakura: *follows malik wearing a tight blue t-shirt, blue sunglasses, and baggy black pants*  
  
Malik: "This is perfect! We look like perfectly normal Canadian teens! Plus, now I can keep hold on the puzzle by putting it in this conveinient pouch here on my shirt."  
  
Bakura: "Yea yea, but in this tight blue shirt, I look gay!"  
  
Malik: "You ARE gay though!"  
  
Bakura: "Oh ya"  
  
Malik: "Man, that stupid pharoh, his friends, those parents and kids at the dolphin show, and my sister wont even recognise us!"  
  
Bakura: "Great, so what should we do now?  
  
Malik: "Hey, is that a water park?"  
  
*half an hour later again*  
  
people and kids: *running out of park screaming*  
  
Malik and Bakura: *exit park zipping their pants up*  
  
Bakura: "Man, you are so efficient noticing the discount on cups of orange juice in there for a money smart prank"  
  
Malik: "Yea, dumping all of the orange juice into the main pool when no one was looking, then as it spreads out and people looking again, take a piss in the same area"  
  
Bakura: "People are so stupid. They didn't even notice the immense orange smell! They just immediately thought it was piss!"  
  
Malik: "Well, remember, some of it was"  
  
Bakura: "So, what now?  
  
Malik: *looking around* "*breathes* Bakura, look!"  
  
*Bakura looks to find Yugi and and Anzu entering Galexyland with Yami crying and shaking*  
  
Yugi: "Yami, you don't have to come with us, you should go look for the puzz-  
  
Yami: *runs away* "Thank gods!"  
  
Malik: *snickers*  
  
Bakura: I guess its time for the trip to the girls bathroom?"  
  
Malik: "First we need the buckets.."  
  
____________________________________________________-  
  
Amaya: *in disguise* Psst! Malik! Bakura! Have you read the chapter?  
  
Bakura: It just keeps getting better!  
  
Malik: Why do I have to wear so much clothes?  
  
Amaya: because it's the opposite of what you usually wear, so people wont suspect its you  
  
Malik: Oh.. hey why are you wearing a blonde wig? You look like a dumb blonde  
  
Amaya: Uh, Marik, your blonde  
  
Malik: Oops.. Hey! But its, like, a different kind of blonde!  
  
Bakura: So is that your disguise from pharoh and shorty? A blonde wig?  
  
Amaya: Well, im not wearing my tooth necklace either..  
  
Malik: uh, right anyways why is the chap so short??  
  
Amaya: Aww man, did I make it to short again?  
  
Bakura + Malik: Yes  
  
Amaya: Fine! Ill make the next one a lot longer, ok? Oh no! I have to go..*runs away*  
  
Yugi: Amaya!!! Get your ass back here!!! 


	8. i guess clothes arent enough

Malik: Hey, no more wig, Amaya?  
  
Amaya: Nope. I reasoned with yami and yugi and theyre cool with the fic now  
  
Yami and Yugi: *passes out*  
  
Amaya: Im so glad you knew Yugis and Yamis fav drinks so I could drugg em  
  
Bakura: Well, I didn't, but I got it out of Ryou.  
  
Ryou: *huggles new spice girls cd*  
  
__________________________________________________________---  
  
Bakura: "Its too bad we couldn't find buckets for this shit"  
  
Malik: "Old coffee cups is good enough. Any amount of piss shit and tampons on the head is repulsive. I had such an urge to go and jump into a pool of disinfectant"  
  
Bakura: "Well your wearing rubber gloves"  
  
Malik: "Bakura that big thing must be the 'feris weel'!"  
  
Bakura:*Looks at Malik and raises eyebrow* "How do you know this?"  
  
Malik: "Tv of coarse!"  
  
Bakura: "Oh.."  
  
*ten minutes later, at Waterworld*  
  
Anzu: "OH GODS..OH GODS.. that was the most repulsive thing in the world!!"  
  
Yugi: "It took me a half hour to style my hair today..just for sewage to get poured on it! Thank Gods there isnt anyone here so we could wash this out of our hair.  
  
Anzu: "Yugi, I think no one is here because the water is yellow! Good thing they have a waterfall thing here, and the water coming down isnt yellow. Who were those who?? That white haird boy looked very familiar, but I couldn't tell who because he had his hair in a ponytail"  
  
Yugi: "Your right Anzu, they did look familiar.. and I sensed something fromthat blonde guy.. I wonder what was in his hoodie pouch? But when we got off, they ran away too fast.. It actually looked like they ran off to *blush* the Rubber Rainbow store" (Amaya: The Rubber Rainbow is a condom store in Victoria, don't ask me why Malik and Bakura would need to go in there)  
  
*In the Rubber Rainbow*  
  
Cashier: "5 tubes of lube?" *looks up at Malik and Bakura and raises eyebrows* "That.. uh. thatll be $10.55"  
  
*At food court*  
  
Yugi: "There you are Joey! We were wondering where you were."  
  
Anzu: "I wasn't. I knew he would be here"  
  
Joey: *voice muffled by fries stuffed in mouth* "What happened to ye guys' hair?"  
  
Anzu: "I really don't want to talk about it.."  
  
Yugi: Hey, Joe? Have you seen two tall guys wearing sunglasses, ones blonde and one has white- er or grey or silverish hair?"  
  
Joey: "Well I don't know about the glasses, but they have been replaying a blonde and whitehead on the big tv up there all day on the news. Theyre actually the ones who choked the dolphin! They said it was a dairy queen blizzard but they don't know what kind it was, and they said that the whitehead dropped it in the water. There, look!"  
  
Yugi and Anzu: *look up at tv screen*  
  
--A man who was going to film the dolphin show caught the two boys that dropped the blizzard just as they ran off --  
  
*shows blurred footage of Malik covering his face, Bakura waving his arms around cursing and Malik pulling him away*  
  
Yugi: "Oh,no, not those two.."  
  
Joey: "Whatd'ya mean Yugi?"  
  
Anzu: "Joey, what guys do you know that wears a purple shirt and wears a gold choker and wristbands, and the other with that long of white-gray hair and always wears a long blue coat, and waves his arms around cursing?"  
  
Joey: "Oh, no! Malik and Bakura??"  
  
Yugi: "You know what that means"  
  
Joey: "It was Malik that took the puzzle from Yami!"  
  
Yugi: "And im guessing they were also the guys who dumped the sewage on our heads, meaning only Anzu and I know what their disguises are"  
  
Joey: "Sick!! You got sewage dumped on your heads? When?"  
  
Anzu: "Forget about that!"  
  
Yugi: "And I have a plan! We'll find them and tell them that if they give us the puzzle back, we wont turn them in to the mall police"  
  
Joey: "Good idea. We should go tell Yami"  
  
*In mall somewhere*  
  
Yami: *walking around and looking for suspicious people* ~Hmm, those two coming out of that odd store look kind of familiar.. and im sensing something from the blonde.. maybe I should see where theyre going..~  
  
Malik and Bakura: *Coming out of Rubber Rainbow*  
  
Bakura: "Malik, maybe we should be going back to our room now, let the chaos simmer down and stuff."  
  
Malik: "Yea.."  
  
Bakura: "Whats wrong?"  
  
Malik: "Something doesn't feel right.." *turns around to face Yami* "*GASP* Oh, no, Bakura, look!"  
  
Yami: "Malik.. I should have known.."  
  
Malik: "SHIT! Bakura, run!!"  
  
Yami: "Malik!! Your ass is mine!"  
  
*in food court*  
  
Joey: "Are you sure you don't want any of my food yugi?"  
  
Yugi: "No, thanks, Joey. I don't feel like I can eat right no-  
  
Voice: "Get outta the way, mortal!!"  
  
Anzu: "You guys look!" *points in hallway beside food court*  
  
=Yugi looks and sees Malik and Bakura dogging past people and stuff while Yami is catching up on them=  
  
Yugi: "Its Malik and Bakura! You guys, we have to follow Yami!"  
  
*back in hallway*  
  
Bakura and Malik: *running*  
  
Bakura: "What floor is our room on?"  
  
Malik: "Its on the ground floor!"  
  
Bakura: "C'mon, lets go look for the stairs"  
  
*in a couple of minutes on ground floor*  
  
Yami: "Malik!! Malik! I know its you!!  
  
Malik: "Its our room!! Hurry!"  
  
Malik: *quicky get key card and opens door*  
  
Yami: *stops running and smiles*  
  
Yugi: "Yami! What happened! Whered Malik and Bakura go?"  
  
Yami: "In that room right there!"  
  
Anzu: "Yami, Malik has the puzzle! Its in his shirt!"  
  
Yami: "I know"  
  
Joey: "Theyre also da ones who choked the dolphin"  
  
Yami: "I know that too"  
  
Anzu: "So what are we going to do?"  
  
Yami: "Knowing what they look like, what they've done, and where their room is is good enough for the moment. I saw they come out of a 'condom' store with a bag full of 'lube', so I have a feeling our peverted friends wont be coming out untill tomorrow morning. Their plans for first thing tommorow may either be to go and get something to eat, or to go and buy more disguise clothes. If we cant get them when they come out of the room probably around. noon, we'll look for clothes stores and food stores."  
  
Yugi: "Well, what should we do now then"  
  
Joey: "Go and get something to eat!!"  
  
Yugi, Yami and Anzu:*sweatdrop*  
  
Yugi: "Ok then, lets go and get something to eat."  
  
*in hotel room at same time*  
  
Malik: "Holy Ra, that was close! Damn that pharoh! He knows who we are now!"  
  
Bakura: "No problem, in the morning we'll just go get something to eat and then buy more disguise clothes"  
  
Malik: "Ok, that sounds goo-  
  
Isis: *enters room* "Hey you guys!"  
  
Malik and Bakura: "AHHh.. oh.."  
  
Malik: "Isis, hi sis.."  
  
Isis: "I've been in the mall all day! I was going to go to the dolphin show too, but they canceled it for some reason.. anyways, I already got some food. I got us three jumbo sizes of pizza and a 4 L of soda!"  
  
Malik: "Oh, ah.. thanks Isis"  
  
Isis: "Lets watch some tv" *turns on tv*  
  
--Today on the channel 7 News, new ways for birth control, motorcycle care 101 and chaos strikes West Edmonton Mall --  
  
Isis: *Lifts eyebrow* "chaos in the mall??"  
  
Malik: "Motorcycle care 101! Awsome!"  
  
--Today in West Edmonton mall, Alberta, the dear beloved dolphin has been choked by a Dairy Queen blizzard, the flavor unknown--  
  
Bakura: "Flavor unknown! How could anyone not tell that it was oreo??"  
  
Isis: "How do you know that?!"  
  
Bakura: "uhh. we were there! We saw him going "mmm oreos" when suddenly he droped it into the water!"  
  
Isis: "Really??!? You were right there? Did you happen to catch what he looked like?"  
  
Bakura: "Ehh, no, we were to far away..-  
  
--a man who was planning of taping the dolphin show had instead caught the two boys responsible for the choking of the dolphin --  
  
*shows blurred far-away footage of Malik covering face, Bakura waving arms around cursing, and Malik running away with him again*  
  
Isis: *lifts other eyebrow* "Those two looked a lot like you two.."  
  
Malik: "No they don't! look, you can see us over here" *Points to two plants in corner of screen*  
  
Isis: "That's you?? You both look a little.. ah, green"  
  
Bakura: "Well, thanks for the pizza Isis! Well see you in the morning"  
  
Isis: "You guys, its 6:30pm!"  
  
Malik: "yeah but we bought lube"  
  
Isis: "Oh my gods im outta here"  
  
_______________________________________________---  
  
Amaya: I hope everyone liked the chapter. I'll start on the next one soon.  
  
Yami: *reading story* I guess its not so bad anymore.. as long as I get my puzzle back!  
  
Amaya: Well you will just have to read and find out  
  
Malik: I like the beginning of the story more! I dant want the stupid pharoh to get the puzzle back!  
  
Yugi: Will you keep writing the story even though you have to go back to school tommorow?  
  
Amaya: Of coarse! Writing helps me relieve stress and with my homeroom, I shall be writing a lot, trust me. 


	9. angry mobs

Amaya: This will be my last chapter before I have to eat my mothers dreaded meatloaf. I hate meat, unlike Bakura  
  
Malik: I don't like meat that much either, unless its from dairy queen  
  
Bakura: Your both stupid! How can you not like meat??  
  
Amaya: I just don't like red meat. Anyways, enough about meat. On with the story  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _-  
  
Malik: "Last night was great.."  
  
Bakura: "Lets do the exact same thing tonight"  
  
Malik: "Last night was greeat..."  
  
Bakura: "Whos do you think is longer now?  
  
Malik: "Mine!!"  
  
Bakura: "I wonder if Isis is traumatized or anything, maybe we should check on her"  
  
*in main room*  
  
Isis: * sleeping on couch with pillow taped over her ears and earphones on with music blasted*  
  
Malik: "..Isis?"*pokes*  
  
Isis: *opens eyes* "*groggily* Hmm?" *takes off pillow and earphones* "Oh, morning you two"  
  
Malik: "How did you uh, sleep last night"  
  
Isis: "just-fine"  
  
Bakura: "Were going to go get some food ok?"  
  
Isis: "Ok"  
  
*outside room*  
  
Joey: *sitting on bench behind plant and eating sandwich* "Man, those two can sure sleep.."  
  
*door opens*  
  
Joey: "Eah! Its them!"*drops sandwich*  
  
Malik: "What way did we go yesterday?  
  
Bakura: "We went off to the left.."  
  
Malik: "Lets go right today then"  
  
Bakura: "I wish that we didn't have to stay three more nights, eveyone will know that we killed the dolphin and pissed in the waterworld pool"  
  
Malik: "And don't forget about the pharoh!"  
  
*at escalators*  
  
Bakura: "HOLY CRAP!! The stairs are moving!"  
  
Malik: "Are we supposed to go on the stairs when their moving?"  
  
Bakura: "I don't know, lets watch a mortal do it first"  
  
Woman: *walks up to escalator and watches curiously as Malik and Bakura just stand there watching*  
  
Malik: "Ok so we ARE supposed to go on with it moving. I guess we should go on.." *runs and jumps onto step*  
  
Bakura: "Ok, one, two, three" *runs after Malik and jumps on*  
  
Bakura+Malik: *gripping sides tight with people watching*  
  
*In clothes store*  
  
Yugi: "Joey, are you sure you saw them coming this way?  
  
Joey: "Yes!"  
  
Yami: "you guys! SHH I see them coming in!"  
  
Malik: "Ok, maybe today we get some hats.."  
  
Bakura: "Yea, my hair can rea- *Anzu gags Bakura and pulls him away*  
  
Malik: "Yes, your hair can really what? Bakura?" *turns around* "Ba- Bakura?"  
  
Yami: *runs up to Malik and pulls a pair of womens underwear over his head*  
  
Malik: *Screams like girl* "AHHH!! WHAT THE HELL!"  
  
Yami: "Yugi! Reach into his pocket and get the puzzle!"  
  
Yugi: *reaches in hoodie pocket while Yami is holding him* "Yami, its gone! The puzzle isnt there!"  
  
Malik: "PHAROH!!!!!!! GET YOUR BLOODY HANDS OFF OF ME"  
  
Yami: *lets him go* "wheres my puzzle Malik?"  
  
Malik: *reaches into pants pocket and pulls out puzzle* "Right here moron!"  
  
Yami+Yugi: "GRAB IT!!"  
  
Malik: "uh oh" *starts running* "Bakura! Where are you?!"  
  
Bakura: "MMPHF!!"  
  
Malik: *sees Bakura pinned to ground by Anzu* "What the hell?" *kicks Anzu in side and grabs Bakura*  
  
Malik: "Dude!" *while running* "That girl could pin you??"  
  
Bakura: *spitts out gag* "Hey! She started tickling me!"  
  
Malik: "*laughing* Whatever dude!"  
  
*back on bottom floor*  
  
Malik: *looking around* "Where can we hide.. they'll be here soon"  
  
Bakura: "Look! The moll goes even lower!" *points to staircase leading down into sea creature area*  
  
Malik: "Ok, lets go then, and I think its mall not moll"  
  
----  
  
Yugi: "Hey you guys! I saw them go down there!"  
  
Yami: "Lets go!"  
  
*Below, in sea animal place*  
  
Bakura: "I cant believe they have MORE animals in this bloody place"  
  
Malik: "Its so dark down here, and im boiling in all of these clothes!"  
  
Bakura: *raises eyebrow in spite of darkness* "Then maybe you should take them off"  
  
Malik: *smiles*  
  
Bakura and Malik: *head for bathroom*  
  
Yugi: "I know I saw them go down here.."  
  
Anzu: "Uhhgg. penguins.. ive hated being around them ever since the big 5 incedent.."  
  
Joey: "Oh Anzu give it a rest."  
  
Yami: "Yugi, I don't see them"  
  
Yugi: " well, maybe we should check upstairs again.."  
  
*10 minutes later*  
  
Bakura: *Leaving bathroom* "Ahh.. I needed that"  
  
Malik: "heheh, yeah. but now im even hotter, so we really need to go back upstairs"  
  
*upstairs*  
  
Anzu: "Joey, your spilling your Orange julius all over!"  
  
Joey: "Well, its hard to hold on to so much food at once!"  
  
Yugi: "you guys, we have to concentrate! This is our last day here and we have got to find my pu-  
  
*THUD*  
  
Yami: "What was that?" *turns around*  
  
Yugi: "Hey! Joey! Your sloppyness has really paid off!"  
  
Joey: "What are ya talkin' about yuge?"  
  
Anzu: "Malik and Bakura! They slipped on your drink, Joey!"  
  
Bakura: "groaaan."  
  
Yugi: "It looks like Bakuras just brained, but Maliks unconsious"  
  
Yami: *takes puzzle* " Ok, you guys, lets head for the airport now"  
  
*2 hours later*  
  
".Sonny boy? Son, are you all right?"  
  
Malik: "Whaat?.."  
  
Old geiser: "You took quite a fall there, boy. Are you and your friend.." *looks at Bakura and then Malik* "Oh my stars, you killed the dolphin!"  
  
People around area: *stares at Bakura and Malik and whisper angrilly*  
  
Bakura and Malik: "SHITT..."*take off running*  
  
Woman in area: "GET THEM!!"  
  
Malik: "I *pant* Think were gonna have to *pant* cut the trip short!"  
  
Bakura: "But we need to find your *pant* sister!!"  
  
=Malik, Bakura, and angry mob run past Swimco=  
  
Swimmer: "Hey! Those are the guys that peed in the pool and ruined the filter system! GET THEM!!!"  
  
*Swimmers start running after them*  
  
Malik: "Oh gods!! We really need to find Isis!"  
  
=Malik, Bakura,and angry mobs run past Bible store=  
  
Christian: "Hey! I saw them doing 'it' in an elevator! GET THEM!!"  
  
*Christians start running after them*  
  
Malik: "Hey! *pant* So that's what that *pant* moving room was called!"  
  
*Malik, Bakura and Mobs run past lingerie store*  
  
Woman: "Hey! Those pervs were staring at my breasts as I went up an esculator! GET THEM!!"  
  
*Women start running after them*  
  
Malik: *yelling* "Hey! I * pant* did not stare at your *pant* breasts!!"  
  
*all the people run past a Bonkers(kids play place)*  
  
Little boy: "Hey! That white head stole my oreo blizzard! GET HIM!!"  
  
*Little kids start running after them*  
  
Bakura: "Did that*pant* little kid call me a *pant* whitehead??"  
  
Malik: "HAHA yes!!"  
  
Isis: *in part of mall, holding shopping bags and looking around* "I wonder where everyone.." *hears many feet running and turns around* "Oh-My- Gods.."  
  
=Malik and Bakura running towards Isis with the whole mall chasing them=  
  
Malik: "Isis! Isis we have got to get outta here!"  
  
Isis: "Oh gods.. oh gods.." *stands there frozen*  
  
Malik and Bakura: "Come on!!" *both grab each of her arms*  
  
Isis: "OH GODS!"  
  
=Malik, Isis, and Bakura explode out front doors, with half of the people following=  
  
People walking around outside: *all stare *  
  
Malik: "The bus! A bus! I don't even care THAT it's a bus!! We have to get on it!"  
  
Malik, Isis and Bakura: *all jump in as doors close*  
  
Malik: "YES!!" *looks over shoulder in bus at mobs* "We did it!" *high fives Bakura*  
  
Isis: "Ok, what the hell just happened??"  
  
Malik: "You don't want to-  
  
Isis: "Oh no!"  
  
Bakura: "What?"  
  
Isis: "Ohh.. you two better thank Ra that I was carrying a bag with our plane tickets in it, but I left all of my clothes behind!"  
  
Malik: "OHNO!"  
  
Isis: "What!?"  
  
Malik: "I forgot my lube!!"  
  
*people on bus stare*  
  
Isis: "Gross! Who cares its just lube!"  
  
Bakura: "Actually, I still have the one bottle in my pants pocket, remember downstairs in the bathroom?"  
  
Malik: "Heheh.. oh yeah.."  
  
____________________________________________________________________-----  
  
Amaya: *distainfully takes bite of meatloaf* Ok! So theres the second last chapter! A lot happened didn't it?  
  
Yami and Yugi: HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHA that was too funny!  
  
Bakura: It was not!!  
  
Malik: Shut UP pharoh!!!!  
  
Yami: Make me.  
  
Malik: I WILL YOU PUSSY!!! *Jumps on Yami and creates dust cloud AGAIN*  
  
Ryou: *listening to backstreet boys cd* Back-streets back, alright! 


End file.
